


Listen

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Arguing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Daryl is tired of Rick not listening.





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet for a dreary Sunday afternoon.
> 
> Thanks to lotr58 for the beta!

I’m in one of my moods and I know the next person I cross paths with is gonna get growled at whether they deserve it or not. I’m sweating my nutsack off working on this damn bridge just like I been doing for weeks, and I’m running out of patience with the work crew. Lot of them boys are rubbing me the wrong way, griping and complaining from dawn til dusk when the bridge is mostly so’s they can get food from Hilltop. I’m sick to death of these Saviors thinking they deserve everything for nothing. Negan’s rule ain’t worn off ‘em even after all this time.

I know why. It’s cause Rick’s keeping that devious bastard alive and stored in a damp, dark, cell back in Alexandria. I see the vandalism back at the Sanctuary. I know they still have hopes of the old ways, of taking with brute force and not worrying about what’s fair. 

I been all mixed up lately ‘bout Rick. He’s my brother, my best friend, and the secret object of my affection, but he ain’t thinking straight no more. He ain’t _listening_. The unrest among the saviors is going to boil over; that is fact, not possibility. But Rick wants to see good so goddamn bad that he’s blind to it. Rick wants to please everyone. He wants to play peacemaker and president of the whole damn world. But the thing he’s forgetting is that some of these people were animals before the war ended. And a little extra food from Hilltop ain’t gonna change that. It will never be enough. 

I decide it’s lunch time and I climb off the pile of lumber and head into the medic tent to check on Aaron. He’s become like another brother, a confidant. He knows things that I ain’t even told Carol. I guess it’s that he’s easy to talk to or that he invites me over for spaghetti and gets all gabby about Jesus. He has a crush. And Aaron knows I have a crush. It was nice to share that with someone.

Aaron is hanging in there. He’s strong, tough, and he ain’t the type to give up. I wasn’t in there long before Rick came in. He checks on Aaron too and I’m glad for it. Glad every time I see him paying attention to one of our own. He gets so lost in the bigger picture sometimes that he forgets where he came from and who he came with..

I know Maggie’s only days away from snapping. She’s gonna go after Negan and I don’t blame her. In fact, I’m on her side in this one. Ain’t never been on a side that Rick weren’t on with me, and that makes me sad. Why can’t he just _see_ what’s happening? Why can’t he _listen_?

Rick looks over at me and I can see the question in his eyes. _”You doin alright?”_

And the answer ain’t one I can stare back into him. “Let’s go for a walk,” I say. It’s time to get his attention. He needs to understand that he’s losing everyone.

Rick nods and follows with that bow-legged walk, striding confidently, his head still filled with dreams of this magical fucking bridge. 

“What’s up?” he finally asks as the tents disappear behind us. 

“Rick, I been trying to talk to you for months.”

“We’ve talked,” he answers, oblivious as always. 

“I mean the kind of talking where your stubborn ass listens,” I say.

Rick stops in his tracks and looks at me. He knows I ain’t never snapped at him unless it’s important. 

“The Saviors are getting restless working on this bridge…”

“But they need it,” he interrupts.

“Rick, they ain’t all angels and shit now. Just because we won the war. I keep telling you. They still expect things to go back to the way they was and they can believe that because you’re still keeping that bastard alive.”

I know Rick’s words before he says them because he’s like a damn broken record.

“Negan is a symbol to show how we as a society can…”

“Negan is a threat. He was a threat before and he’s a threat now. How can you choose this ridiculous symbol bullshit when Maggie is in pain every day because of his existence. When _I_ am in pain. You don’t know the half of what he done to me, Rick. He deserves to be wiped off this planet, and sooner or later one of _your_ people is going to make that happen.

He puts his hands on his hips and tilts his head to the side. “Who? Maggie?”

“It don’t matter, Rick. What matters is that you need to get your head out of the clouds and pay attention to your friends. They’re the ones that have your back. _I’m_ the one that has your back. Not a group of Negan rejects that still ain’t on board with your new world order.

“Carl dreamed of this, Daryl. Why are you fighting me on it?”

“Can’t you understand? I ain’t your enemy. I’m in love with you for fuck’s sake!”

The words were caught in my throat for just a millisecond before they shot out into the air.

“What?” he asks.

“Don’t act like you don’t know,” I yell. I’m suddenly angry about everything. “I circle you like the goddamn sun and the least you could do is listen to me when I tell you there’s trouble.” I’m kinda hoping he just forgets about the being in love with him part. 

“You’re in love with me?” 

Figures. The _one_ time he listens.

I keep my eyes on his, unafraid. The worst that could happen is rejection. And I never expected him to return my feelings anyway.

He walks towards me and I half expect a punch, but instead he backs me up to a tree and kisses me. The scruff of his beard scratches against my chin as his full lips pluck gently at my own. His hands are in my hair, holding me steady so that he can plunge deeper with his tongue. I’m frozen in place. Rick Grimes is kissing me. 

My hands hang at my sides, unsure of what to do until I finally lift them and wrap them around Rick’s middle to pull him closer. The smell of him is so familiar, fresh air, sunshine, and dirt. His body feels firmer than I expected as I hug it tight to mine. Eventually, we have to breathe and he steps back, his eyes eyes raking over me from my boots to my blown out pupils.

“I’m listening,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcomed and cherished.


End file.
